


Don't Want To Hurt Her

by disneyswiftie



Series: Andi Mack Oneshots [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: "Acting Challenge", 20 Questions, Accidental Eavesdropping, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amber is stubborn and won't listen to explanations, Angst and Humor, Aroace Buffy Driscoll, Bi Amber (Andi Mack), Bookworm Amber (Andi Mack), Buffy means well, Funny with a Sad Ending, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Happy Ending Fest, Oblivious Jonah Beck, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sad Amber (Andi Mack), Sad Andi Mack, Sad Buffy Driscoll, Sad Cyrus Goodman, Sad Ending, Somewhat open ending?, Unintentional Acephobia/Arophobia, Unrequited Crush, and Marty but well... he’s barely in it so he doesn’t know, everyone is sad, except for blissfully ignorant Jonah Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: {TAGS MAY INCLUDE SPOILERS FOR THIS FIC}Buffy accidentally overhears a friend's private conversation and learns something that makes her inconveniently uncomfortable. She enlists Marty into her weird plan, therefore roping him into business he shouldn't be involved in.
Relationships: (one-sided) Amber/Buffy Driscoll, Amber & Andi Mack, Amber & Buffy Driscoll, Amber & Cyrus Goodman, Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll & Marty, Jonah Beck & Andi Mack
Series: Andi Mack Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Don't Want To Hurt Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've been writing this on and off for several months and it's finally finished. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Quick note: this oneshot features an aro-ace Buffy. Also for the purposes of this fic, let's pretend Marty never had a crush on Buffy. (Or even if he did, that he kept it to himself.) The ending is ANGSTY, so heads up on that. Okay, onto the story!

"Okay, so we're all hanging out at The Spoon later, are you coming?" Andi spoke over the phone to Amber.

"Sorry Andi, don't really feel like it today. I just got into this really good book and-" Amber started, before being cut off.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You've been locked up in your house just reading for the past week. You need some fresh air! And to socialize!"

"I don't know... who's gonna be there?"

"The usual. Cyrus, Jonah, Buffy, nobody you won't know."

Amber suddenly perked up, deciding her reading obsession could use a little break. "I'll be there."

* * *

Everyone was at The Spoon by now except for Amber. She had texted Andi saying she was running late, so they went ahead and ordered for her. They were currently engaged in a debate over which new celebrity was the cutest at the previous night's award show, Buffy rolling her eyes and staying silent. They all knew she wasn't into these types of conversations.

Just then, Amber walked into The Spoon, quickly spotting the table where her friends were seated, and immediately walking over. She sat down in the booth next to Andi, and greeted everyone.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she said, cheerily. "What were you talking about?"

"Oh, just talking about the new music awards last night," Jonah informed her.

"So, Amber, which celeb did _you_ think was the cutest on the runway?" Andi teased, taking a sip of her milkshake.

Amber felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she realized she actually missed watching it on TV last night. She was too busy reading, as well as daydreaming about...well, never mind. It doesn't matter.

"I...actually didn't watch it," she admitted, taking a baby tater and eating it, hoping to seem casual.

"What?!" Cyrus flipped out. "How could you not have watched it! What could be more important than the show that everyone on the planet has been counting down the days to for the past two months?!"

Buffy stifled a laugh at Cyrus' overreaction, while Amber seemed not to notice her disinterest in the topic.

"I was reading this really good book I found at the library the other day, and it's very addicting. Sorry," Amber told them, and sipped her shake.

"Classic Amber, always got her nose in her books," Buffy laughed. She and Amber had become fast friends since Cyrus had solved their Andi-related feud. They actually had a lot of fun together, but Amber was always bringing up each new book she had found.

The group continued to talk on about random subjects, meanwhile Amber was becoming more and more nervous. She discreetly attempted to gain Cyrus' attention without breaking the others' conversation, which worked because Cyrus turned to her with a questioning look in his eye.

" _Can I talk to you?_ " she mouthed, and he nodded, getting out of his seat to walk with her over near the restrooms.

Nobody really noticed their absence, as they were too busy chatting away about the silliest things. After a few minutes, Buffy excused herself to go to the bathroom, and left Andi and Jonah there to argue over what the best chocolate bar flavour was.

As she made her way across the restaurant, she suddenly heard the hushed voices of Cyrus and Amber and stopped in her tracks. She debated turning back, but what she heard next metaphorically glued her feet to the floor.

"It's just, I've never liked a girl before, this all just feels so weird," Amber's voice whispered.

"I understand, it's okay. You're gonna be okay," Cyrus whispered back.

Buffy felt guilty for even _accidentally_ overhearing their conversation, but she couldn't get herself to move.

"Thanks, Cyrus."

"What do you think you're gonna do, though?"

"I don't know, this is just so difficult. It's getting so painful to hide."

"You know Buffy won't be mad at you, right? She's not like that."

"I know, but-"

Buffy began to tune out their voices as she tried to process what she just heard. _Amber likes me?!_ she thought, and began to internally panic. _Why does she like ME? What- I don't want to be likeable anything more than platonically, what am I doing wrong?! What am I going to do?!_

She began to feel physically sick, and, thinking that their conversation was coming to a close, rushed back to their booth, trying to pretend like nothing happened.

Luckily for her, neither Andi nor Jonah seemed to suspect anything, and just tried to get her to jump in and settle their debate.

"No, no, no, you're wrong," Andi directed at Jonah, before turning to Buffy. "Buffy, tell him he's wrong."

"About what?" Buffy furrowed her brows in confusion.

"She keeps saying that blue is superior to green, but obviously it's the other way around," Jonah stated, clearly annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?! Green is the colour of spinach. Of seaweed. Of PUKE! It's the ugliest, most disgusting colour on the planet. Blue is the colour of the sky, and of the sea. Of diamonds. It's clearly the winner here," Andi argued.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he rolled his eyes.

"Buffy!" they shouted together, turning to the curly-haired brunette.

"I am not getting in the middle of this," Buffy insisted, putting her hands up in defence. "This is the stupidest argument I've ever heard you guys have in my entire life. And that's saying something."

Andi and Jonah both groaned, changing the topic onto something else.

* * *

By the time everyone was home, it was 4 in the afternoon. Buffy had officially hatched a plan, and she did not care how stupid it was. In her opinion, this was the _only_ way to alleviate her discomfort without upsetting her newest best friend. But it would only work if certain people were on board. Not that she needed to tell them details.

So, she picked up her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" voiced the person on the other end of the call.

"Andi! Hey," Buffy spoke.

There was a bit of shuffling heard in the background. "What's up?"

"So listen, I need a favour. You're sleeping over at Amber's tonight, right?"

"Yep," Andi replied, peppily. Then her voice turned to worry. "Wait, you don't want me to spy on her or something, do you? I thought you guys worked out your problems, she's really not-"

"Andi, stop!" Buffy yelled to shut her up. "That's not what this is about _at all_. We're fine; I don't need a spy."

"Okayyy, so... what _do_ you need me to do?"

"I need you to ask her, who's one person she would _never_ , like, have a crush on or whatever, like to the point where she would laugh if someone thought she did. I don't care how, play truth or dare or something, it doesn't matter. Just please don't tell her I asked."

"You're up to something."

"That's a heavy claim."

"Buffy..."

"Okay, seriously. I promise it's nothing bad. Can you please just trust me?" Buffy asked, sincerely.

Andi sighed. "Fine. But you owe me!"

"Thank you! Just text me the answer when you've got it. Have a great night! Bye!"

With that, she hung up and flopped down on her bed, scrolling through Instagram until supper. Now she would just have to wait.

* * *

Around 7 in the evening, it was finally time for Andi to head over to Amber's house for their sleepover. She wasn't sure why she felt so nervous. It's not like she was planning to _lie_ to her friend; she was simply just going to ask her a question, and withhold the source of said question. That's not bad — right? It would be bad if she asked who she _would_ crush on, not who she _wouldn't_. That only rules out one person out of so, _so_ many people, so it shouldn't be a problem. Hopefully.

Still, the thought kind of made her feel like she was holding some dirty secret that could shame the whole town. She held back a shiver. It would be fine; she just needed to relax. And hope that Buffy wasn't planning something sinister to use the answer for.

Approaching the duplex, she walked up the steps to the left apartment, and knocked on the door. Soon, it was opened and she was greeted by Amber's mother.

"Hello, you must be Andi. Come in, and you can hang your coat up over by the stairs."

"Thank you, Mrs. Brown. It's nice to meet you," Andi responded, accepting her handshake as she entered the house.

"Amber! Your friend is here!" Mrs. Brown called up the stairs.

Amber headed downstairs at a normal pace, but her mother seemed to think she took too long, as the blonde was met with a glare. Ignoring the disapproving look on the women's face, she spoke to Andi with eagerness to start the movie night.

"So, ready for this month's Disney-fest?" she asked the dark-haired girl. Usually they held one at Andi's every month, but Andi's house wasn't available tonight. So they decided to hold it here for the first time.

"Definitely! Where should I put my stuff?"

"Oh, just follow me and I'll show you to the basement where we'll set up our sleeping bags, and we can watch the movies there, too."

Amber proceeded to lead Andi down the staircase to where the TV was set up. They laid down their sleeping bags, and Andi started to unpack her bag.

When finished, Amber went to start the the first movie, Mulan.

"Wait!" Andi spoke up.

"What is it, do you want to start with a different movie?" Amber questioned.

"No, that's fine, I just thought we could play some games first," Andi proposed.

Amber sat back down on the floor. "Alright, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know, doesn't matter," Andi lied, not wanting to be the one to suggest it. She just had to hope Amber chose a game that included questions — ones that weren't pre-written, that is.

"Property?" Amber suggested. **(A/N property is the monopoly knock off in Andi Mack, the game Buffy hated)**

"Eh, I don't know if I'm in the mood for a board game. Besides, there wouldn't be enough time for movies. Property takes _forever_ to play."

"Yeah, you're right," Amber agreed. "What about 20 questions?"

"Sure, that sounds fun," Andi said as casually as possible. "You can start."

"Okay, uhh... what's your favourite book series?"

* * *

When they got to question 12, after being asked if she would go hitchhiking for $1000, Andi decided to finally throw Buffy's question in.

"Who's one person you would absolutely _never_ have a crush on, where you would laugh if someone thought you did?"

She played it off as silly foolishness on the outside, but her heart was pounding from the fear of getting caught. _Cut it out!_ she thought to herself. _There's nothing wrong with the question. The only thing that getting caught would do would be making Buffy mad._

"Hmm, that's an interesting question," Amber replied. "Let me think."

About a minute went by, and she finally thought of answer.

"I know!" Amber piped up. "Can't believe I didn't think of this right away, but it would have to be Marty. No offence to him or anything, but he's just really not my type."

"Makes sense," Andi spoke, laughing lightly along with her. "Your turn."

* * *

Buffy was getting ready for bed, when her phone chimed with a message. Who would be texting her at 9PM? She picked it up and saw it was from Andi. _Right! The plan!_

Unlocking the screen, she tapped on the message app and read it.

**_From Andi - She said Marty. Don't_ **

**_do anything stupid._ **

Quickly, she typed a reply.

**_To Andi - thanks! going to bed_ **

**_now. have a great night!_ **

Immediately afterwards, she tapped on another contact and sent a message.

**_To Marty - i need your help with_ **

**_something. can you meet me at_ **

**_the spoon tomorrow morning,_ **

**_around 11 maybe?_ **

She received a reply almost instantly.

**_From Marty - sure thing._ **

**_night slayer!🏀_ **

_**To Marty - thanks. gn** _

And with that, she shut off her phone and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy ate her breakfast faster than normal. This raised suspicion from her mother.

"Sweetie, what is your rush? Slow down or you might choke."

She swallowed the food in her mouth before responding. "Sorry, mom, it's just that I have to be at The Spoon at 11."

"A date?" her mother teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

Buffy set down her fork and frustratingly opposed, "how many times do I have to tell you? No! I'm never going on a date. I'm just not like that."

"Relax, honey. I'm just teasing. And you'll probably change your mind when you're older."

"I'm already fifteen," Buffy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she sighed, and continued eating.

Once she finished, she stood up and set her dishes in the sink and proceeded to walk to the front door. Double checking that her phone was still in her pocket, she slipped on her shoes.

"Bye, mom!" she shouted as she headed outside.

Walking to The Spoon this time, it felt like forever. Did it always take this long? Perhaps she was just anxious, wanting her plan to work out. Hopefully everything would be fine.

Eventually, Buffy reached the diner and stepped into the building, scanning the room for Marty. When she saw that he was already there, waiting in her regular booth, she strolled over and sat across from him.

"Hey," she greeted, immediately after sitting.

"Sup?" he responded, seemingly relaxed.

"I need to be you," she stated, getting right to the point.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I don't need to literally _be you_ , but I need to be _like_ you."

"I'm not following."

"Can you just train me to act and dress like you? Only for a little while though. It's...for an acting challenge. I want to see if I can pull it off."

"I mean... if you really want me to, I guess I could try? It seems a bit odd, though," Marty told her, a baffled look on his face.

"I just thought it would be fun, you know? Besides, it's not like I'm trying to get people to actually think I'm you. But it would be cool to see if I can fully convince someone of my 'personality change,'" she explained, using air quotes at the end.

"You're weird, Driscoll," he chuckled.

"Are you in, or not?"

"I'm in. It's not gonna be easy though, I'm one of a kind," he remarked, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"You sure that's a good thing?" she raised her eyebrows, giving him a look.

"Hey!" he sat up, feigning offence. Pointing a finger at her, he continued, "I'll have you know, originality is one of the best features a person can have."

"Hm, maybe," she said, dismissively.

Marty pretended to look shocked, and they continued with their banter for awhile before getting to work.

* * *

Later in the day, after a long training session and going shopping for new clothes in Marty's style, the two teens were just walking along the sidewalk, catching up. They hadn't seen each other much as of late, since Marty had been with other friends she didn't know.

Just then, Buffy's phone chimed. She looked at it, seeing that she got a message.

_**From Amber - Story crisis!** _

_**How could they do this to** _

_**me? They ended it on a** _

_**cliffhanger and Amelia** _

_**might die!** _

Reluctantly, she texted back. _Looks like my acting challenge might be starting sooner than expected,_ she thought.

**_To Amber - that stinks, dude._ **

**_bomb stories need to stop doing_ **

**_that._ **

_**Typing...** _

_**~stopped typing~** _

_**Typing...** _

_**From Amber - Is this— this** _

_**is Buffy, right? Did I text** _

_**the wrong person?** _

_**To Amber - of course it's Buffy** _

_**From Amber - what did** _

_**you mean "bomb stories"?** _

**_To Amber - bomb as in cool, or_ **

**_awesome, ya know?_ **

**_From Amber - k then..._ **

**_From Amber - so, uh,_ **

**_anyway. Could you come_ **

**_over to hang out? I kinda_ **

**_need to not think about this_ **

**_for a while_ **

_**To Amber - sure, imma just stop** _

_**by my house to grab some water** _

_**first tho** _

_**From Amber - ok, see you** _

_**soon then** _

Putting her phone back in her pocket, she tapped on Marty — who was also looking at his phone — to get his attention.

"I gotta go, sorry. Amber's having a book crisis and needs a distraction. Thanks for the help. I'll let you know if I need more training," she informed him, laughing lightly.

"Good luck!" he enthused, giving her two thumbs up. "See ya later, slayer!"

After playfully rolling her eyes, she set off back to her house. It was around 3:20 when she stepped inside, and she headed to her room to change before leaving for Amber's house. Grabbing the water bottle off of her dresser, she took several gulps and then set it down.

She dumped the new clothes onto her bed and picked out a dark blue t-shirt, a plain black button-down, and some grey chino pants. The button-down went over the tee, staying undone. When she had the outfit on, she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and went back downstairs, leaving the house once again.

Soon enough, she arrived at Amber's house and knocked on the door. She took a minute of deep breathing to psych herself up. This would be her first in-person experience of her new 'acting challenge'.

A moment later, the door opened.

"Hey!" Amber greeted.

Putting on her best easy-going Marty smile, she responded, "Yo, what's up?"

"You look..." Amber scrunched up her face in confusion, "different?"

"Oh, yeah, I just decided to trash my old look. This just feels more 'me', ya know?" the athlete shrugged.

"Okay. Well, how 'bout we just head up to my room," Amber suggested. "You can tell me more about your basketball game you had last week!"

"Sure," Buffy replied, following her inside. "Do you have any video games though? We could definitely play something Mario related. Or just any racing game."

Amber nodded slowly. "Are you feeling okay? We could always hang out another time, if, that's better for you."

Buffy felt a tiny twinge of pain — guilt, no doubt — in her chest, but decided to ignore it.

"I feel fine, what gave you that idea?"

"Never mind," Amber shook it off. "I can borrow Mario Cart from my older sister if you want to play that?"

"Sounds cool! Let's get going," Buffy said, proceeding to race her up the stairs.

* * *

5 rounds of Mario Cart later — all won by Buffy — left the brunette feeling exhausted. But she wasn't going to slack on her Marty act. Restraining herself from sighing, she went to hit the restart button, when Amber stopped her.

"How 'bout we take a break from video games?" the blonde proposed.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Buffy set down her controller while Amber turned off the console.

"Truth or dare maybe?"

"Or... we could watch a movie?" Buffy questioned. "What about Captain America? Do you have Disney plus?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Why not?" Amber reluctantly agreed, and set up the movie.

As the movie started playing, they got comfortable in their respective chairs and focused in on the plot.

Halfway through, Amber excused herself to go to the washroom. While there, she secretly called Cyrus, hoping to shut down her anxious suspicions.

On the second ring, Cyrus picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cyrus," Amber spoke quietly over the phone. "Sorry to bother you, but I really need to ask you something."

"Of course, what's up?"

"Just- do you remember what we talked about yesterday?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"I'm probably just making something out of nothing, but Buffy is over to distract me from a book cliffhanger and she seems to be acting weird."

"Weird, how?" Cyrus asked, seeming confused.

"It's like... wait. Oh my gosh. It's like she's trying to act like Marty! I've been trying to figure it out and that's what it is. She's even dressed like him."

"Why would she be acting like Marty?"

"I don't know! I didn't-" she cut herself off in realization.

Silence.

"You didn't what? What is it?"

"Cyrus..." she started, biting her lip in fear.

"Amber, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"You didn't... tell anyone about yesterday, did you?"

"Of course not!" Cyrus refuted. "How could you ever think I would do that to you? Or to anyone? I of all people would know that fear. I could never even dream of telling."

"So you didn't mention anything to Andi or Buffy?"

"I didn't say a _word_. I promise."

"Okay. I'm really sorry I accused you. I shouldn't have even considered that possibility. It's just that... I'm thinking back to last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Andi slept over for our monthly Disney movie marathon and we played 20 questions... and... one of her questions seems oddly like it could have to do with this. But... if you really didn't tell anybody, and I obviously didn't tell anyone but you, that wouldn't make sense. It's probably just a weird coincidence. I'm sorry again. I should get back to watching the Marvel movie with Buffy. Have a good day, Cyrus."

"You too, Amber. It's alright. Good luck with everything."

At that, she hung up and returned to her room.

* * *

For the next few days, Buffy would dress and act the same way around Amber as she had that day. It just made Amber more suspicious.

It wasn't Amber's work day, but she had been in her room reading so much lately she decided she should go out. So she went for a walk towards the park.

As she passed by The Spoon, she happened to glance through the window. There sat Buffy, Andi, Cyrus, and Jonah, laughing and talking over baby taters. Not an unusual occurrence. Cyrus got up and headed to the bathroom. But then Amber realized something.

Buffy was in her regular clothes, with her hair down.

Flags went off in Amber's head. More evidence to prove her anxieties true. Unless she just was telling the truth but decided to go back to her old style. She'll just have to see, won't she?

She hid behind a tree, then took her phone out of her pocket to text Buffy.

_**To Buffy - Wanna go to the** _

_**record store? They just** _

_**received a new shipment** _

Less than a minute later, she got a reply.

**_From Buffy - yo that sounds_ **

**_awesome! Meet you there in_ **

**_half an hour._ **

The record store was right across the street from The Spoon. And yet she needs half an hour. Suspicious? Suspicious.

Pocketing her phone, Amber crossed the road and entered Red Rooster. She decided to just browse around until Buffy got there. Although, she couldn't help but notice Buffy exiting the diner and proceeding to sprint down the sidewalk, away from the store.

Sighing, she took her time looking around, picking out a few records. Soon enough, the thirty minutes had passed and Buffy was rushing in the door, slightly sweaty and hair pulled back. And sure enough, an outfit change had made an appearance. Back to the teenage boy aesthetic from past days gone by. Her heart sunk.

Yup, Amber was done for. This was the end, truly.

But not really.

Amber was too anxious to deal with such things in person, so she acted like nothing was wrong and helped Buffy browse for new music.

Once they'd both picked out a a decent number of items to purchase, they went to the front to pay. When that was over, they said their awkward goodbyes — well, it probably only felt awkward for the blonde — and left, going separate ways.

Hours went by of Amber lying on her back on her bed, just staring at the ceiling. Should she really go through with this? She could just let it be — wait for things to pass as her heart got slowly ripped apart piece by piece. But that wouldn't be fair on herself. But was this really worth losing her newfound best friend over?

Yes, she decided. It was. Nobody got to treat her that way and get away with it.

She sat up in her bed at around 8 PM, and grabbed her phone off her nightstand.

**_To Buffy - Buffy, I know you_ **

**_know. And I know that's why_ **

**_you've gone through this fake_ **

**_personality change. Don't try to_ **

**_deny it, I've seen the proof. Are_ **

**_you really that disgusted by me?_ **

**_That you thought this was the_ **

**_best option? And getting Andi_ **

**_involved too. I thought you were_ **

**_both better than that. I don't_ **

**_know how you know, because_ **

**_my confidant said they didn't_ **

**_tell. Unless they're a liar too._ **

**_Who knows. Who knows_ **

**_anything._ **

A few minutes later, a typing bubble appeared.

Then it stopped.

She groaned aloud, and then the typing bubble reappeared.

_**From Buffy - Amber. I'm** _

_**sorry. Ok? I don't know** _

_**exactly what you think I** _

_**did or attempted to do but** _

_**I promise I wasn't trying to** _

_**do anything bad.** _

She scoffed.

_**To Buffy - right. ok. so you** _

_**thought that you could just** _

_**mind-manipulate me for** _

_**something that WASN'T EVEN** _

_**DIRECTLY AFFECTING YOU** _

_**and that would just be totally** _

_**normal and ok and not offensive** _

_**or insulting at all.** _

**_From Buffy - Amber if_ **

**_you'll just let me explain_ **

**_so you can understand,_ **

**_I wasn't thinking the way_ **

**_you think I was it's_ **

**_completely different_ **

**_To Buffy - whatever. it doesn't_ **

**_matter. I can't be friends with_ **

**_someone I can't trust_ **

_**From Buffy - please just** _

_**let me explain in person** _

**_To Buffy - I really don't think_ **

**_I want to hear it. Bye Buffy._ **

After that, she clicked the block button. It was hard to do, but she told herself it was for the best.

* * *

Buffy was face down on her bed, getting ready to slam her face into her pillow for the hundredth time, when she was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"What is it?" She grumbled into the phone after answering.

"Buffy what did you do?!" Andi demanded. "Amber just texted me going off about how I helped you with your insolent scheme and then blocked me!"

"I messed up," Buffy sighed despairingly, covering her face with one hand.

"Obviously!"

"Andi!"

"Sorry."

"I just... I thought I was going to make things better, but instead I ruined everything. I'm sorry," Buffy confessed.

"I think you should be telling her that," Andi pointed out.

"I did. Well, I mean, I apologized, and offered to explain, but she said she didn't want to hear it and blocked me."

"Wow. You must have _really_ messed up. What exactly did you _do_ to her?"

"I didn't do anything to _her_ , I did something to _me_!"

"..."

"That was worded wrong. That just made it sound so much worse than it is. But I can't tell you because it involves a secret I'm not allowed to tell you. One that _I_ shouldn't have even known, but I found out accidentally."

"Well then I guess I'm just gonna be left super confused. And I just unfairly lost a friend. What a great day this is," Andi remarked sarcastically.

"I guess what I can tell you... is that what I did had to do with... acting... kind of."

"Now I'm even more confused."

"I'm sorry, Andi. I'll try to find her tomorrow and tell her you didn't know. That you still don't know. She thinks there's a possibility I told you but isn't sure."

"Okay. Goodnight, Buffy."

"Night."

Buffy ended the call, and went to scroll through social media, wanting to take her mind off of everything.

* * *

Cyrus was watching a show in his room when he got a text.

_**From Amber - hey cyrus.** _

_**To Amber - hey ambs, what's** _

_**up?** _

**_From Amber - basically Buffy_ **

**_knows somehow and enlisted_ **

**_Andi to find out my absolute_ **

**_anti-crush and then proceeded_ **

**_to transform herself into their_ **

**_persona_ ** **_but only around me_ **

_**To Amber - well. that's a lot** _

_**to take in. That's messed up.** _

_**I'm sorry.** _

_**From Amber - yeah. well that** _

_**friendships over. Both really.** _

_**Andi agreed to help so that's** _

_**not cool.** _

**_To Amber - is there any way_ **

**_I can help?_ **

_**From Amber - not really. just** _

_**lesson learned I guess. I won't** _

_**be able to hang out with you** _

_**around your group anymore** _

_**though.** _

_**To Amber - understandable.** _

_**take as much time as you** _

_**need. or if you decide to not** _

_**return** _ _**to the group that's ok** _

_**too.** _

_**From Amber - thanks. that** _

_**means a lot.** _

_**To Amber - we're still friends** _

_**though, right?** _

_**From Amber - yeah. just** _

_**think I need some space from** _

_**... everyone for a bit.** _

_**To Amber - ok. let me know** _

_**if you need anything. take** _

_**care of yourself.** _

_**From Amber - you too. see you** _

_**later Cy.** _

He felt a light ache in his chest, feeling for Amber. Switching over to the GHC + Jonah group chat, Cyrus informed them of the news.

_**To groupchat - hey, so** _

_**Amber won't be hanging out** _

_**with us anymore.** _

**_From Jonah - why?_ **

_**To gc - Buffy did something** _

_**From Jonah - 😮 what'd** _

_**she do** _

**_From Buffy - it doesn't_ **

**_matter jonah_ **

_**From Jonah - but i wanna** _

_**know! tell me please?** _

_**Buffy has left the chat.** _

_**From Jonah - Andi?** _

_**From Andi - nope.** _

_**Andi has left the chat.** _

_**From Jonah - Cyrus??** _

_**Cyrus has left the chat.** _

_**From Jonah - oh well** _

_**From Jonah - guess I'll** _

_**just play minecraft** _

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the end! Ummmm yeah so obviously that was the first time I ever wrote something where it ends angsty? I hope it wasn't too bad. And 'bad' can be interpreted in any way: poorly written, hard on emotions, character(s) messed up in the head, etc.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!
> 
> 'Til next time,  
> Amber (not the character that's  
> just my name lol)
> 
> P.S. Buffy's discomfort with having someone attracted to her was based on myself but I would never do anything like she did bc that's clearly not ok (although she had good intentions). But yeah I would just keep my discomfort to myself and 'suffer in silence' as you might call it. Luckily it has never happened to my knowledge though so i'm in the clear so far 👍🏻👍🏻


End file.
